The present invention pertains to snowplow systems designed for attachment to the front of a vehicle such as a pickup truck. These snowplow systems include a wiring harness that is routed to the interior cabin of the vehicle for connection to a control box. Typically, this wiring harness includes one or more connectors such that the control box may be disconnected from the plow. Some of the snowplow systems include a control box. Others require the purchase of an after-market control box. Further, some manufacturers of control boxes also manufacture compatible plow systems, while others simply manufacture control boxes.
Operating a plow while also operating a vehicle is a skill that is honed with experience. Understandably, some plow operators become extremely proficient using a particular control box and prefer not to change to a different control box. However, compatibility issues between control boxes and snowplows often require these operators to learn to use different control boxes, or forego work with a particular brand of plow.
There is a need for a system that resolves these compatibility issues, thereby allowing a plow operator to attach a favorite control box to any make of snowplow. Preferably, the system allows the connection between the control box and the snowplow to be made without requiring wire splicing.